The present invention relates to transferring accurate equalization information to comparators within a receiver, and more particularly, to a method for performing loop unrolled decision feedback equalization (DFE) in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, in order to overcome the inter symbol interference (ISI) caused by channel loss, a conventional receiver of a conventional system is typically implemented in a manner of changing the sampling threshold to increase the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). For example, by adopting a speculative DFE structure, the conventional receiver may sample data with different thresholds (e.g. thresholds LEV_H or LEV_L) at different time points to compensate 1st post cursor (or TAP1) based on previous data. However, some problems may occur. For example, the conventional receiver may erroneously reproduce data when receiving a signal. In another example, the conventional receiver may easily fail to recover data in a situation where heavy ISI is encountered, which may degrade the overall performance of the whole conventional system. Thus, a novel method and a corresponding architecture are required to improve the data recovery capability of a DFE receiver in a system, in order to guarantee the overall performance of the whole system.